A bloody past
by the.wolf.lover.512
Summary: first f.f ever posted by me jace/bella Bella do not love Eddie and she is not human and has a dark past with everybody s favorite blond gold eye shadow hunter. for all the people who loves a bad ass Bella and a cocky Jace warning: grammar is BAD i am not an English speaking person by birth i had to learn no lemon but not for sensitive people M for to be safe more info inside
1. prolog

**prolog** **A/N: so first story ever made by me** **disclaimer : i own nothing belongs to SM and CC** **WARNING spelling is BAD i am danish and suck at spelling and grammar rated M to be safe not that good with the law in USA so just to be safe '** **this is to all the fans of jace/bella parring remember to R&R give me some feedback ehh enjoy** **Prologue**

The battle cries from the downworlder and shadow hunters cut through the night, as they charts towards the demon army. My whip flash out and cut the Revener demon in half, out of the corner of my eye I saw Jace trapped In-between to shape shifting demons,(A/N: I don't remember what their name is sorry) I ran towards them, Jace felt me coming and glided to the side to take out to more skeleton demons. I quickly grabt one of the shape shifters and broke it in half, and sunk my fangs into the other ones neck and ripped it open. I felt a cold shiver down my spine, I look at Jace and one word cross our joint mind: _Valentine,_ let the chase begin. we found him at the lake and the fight begun, it was a bloody battle but in the end we won when valentine throw a sword at me, and I duct and got my dagger under his chin, and split his face before braking his neck. I turn around and my blood went cold, I screamt when I saw my patabitia on the ground, the sword I barley dough the hilt sticking out from his chest, and you could just see the tip sticking out of his back. The ground was wet with blood, I felt for him but I couldn't fill him in my mind, I could always fill him and then I knew he was dead. The pain was unbearable I could literally fill my soul splitting in half, so I ran forest myself to forget, forget Jace forget valentine, angels, shadow hunters, demons, downwolders, Alec, Isabel, Marise, Robert, Idres and my name. Belle mort was no more, in her place were now Isabella Swan.

**A/N: nextchapter coming op Saturday** **if U like my story, but want to chance stuff fill free just ad a link to this one, or ad my pen-name to the disclaimer m kay** **xo xo** **wolfi**


	2. Chapter 1 just a memory left

**Chapter 1 just a memoryleft**

**A/N: (don´t like don´t read simple) okay so fanfiction fucked up some editing I did that among other things was an a/n, so I am just gonna put I here first. (if you were wondering Belle morte means beautiful death in France)** **So the warnings first I suck at spelling, but I have just downloaded a program to help with that. I am from Denmark, so I do not speak or write in English by birth, I had to learn (and it doesn't help that I can barley spell in danish*winks*) ohh and the chapters might be a little short sorry, (to my 1 follower foxgirl1998 this chapter is for U thanks for putting op with the spelling:) enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, belongs to SM and CC**

**Chapter song(s):**

**Chapter 1 "just a memory left"**

**Bella pov.**

I woke with a stark, gasping and sweating, I don´t think I was ever more happy to be awake, and that Edward my stalker.. Sorry my boyfriend wasn't here to watch me sleep (creep), he was out hunting with his family and would pick me op later, to go to his house to celebrate my 18 birthday with gifts, and we would "eat" cake really I am pretty sure that they was more exited then me, but hey they really haven't had a "real" birthday to celebrate in awhile. So who was I to spoil their fun. It wasn't that I did not like Edward, I just did´t love him I like him and his family, I just couldn't love someone since HE died. NO! Don´t think about it, but I couldn't stop now I could fill the memories press on my mind and knew that I woden be doing anything today, so I send a text to Edward that I was ditching today because I was tired. first after I had hit send that I remembered something, "Bella Swan" did´t ditch she was to goody, goody for that. After a coble of seconds I got a replay "okay love see you later " I rolled my eyes I wasn't hes "love" with that done I crawled back in bed. I remembered his blond curls, sparkling golden eyes, his mouth, his cocky attitude, his warm arms around me, his Honey skin covert in scars and black runes, I remembered his beloved leather jacket, his body shivering in pleasure under mine when I bit the spot just under his ear when we…. Never mind, I remembered it all

_Flash back_

_6 year old Bella walk threw the door to there room. Father wasn't pleased today, with her trainings time and had whipped her A LOT._ _With a grown she flops onto the bed (they had tow, but they only used one, the constant need for physical contact required it.) it wasn't just the strong bond between them, but also a deep need for some form of love. After they started to walk and talk on there own Michel Wayland let them raise them selfs, and throw all his attention into there training._ _She sense him before she heard him, she could always sense him, she guest it had something to do with the powers father always talked about it was highly possible, they was stronger, faster, smarter, prettier and down right better then other shadowhunters they age. Or that was farther always says, she had never met other shadowhunter`s besides Jace her age. Jace`s pianist fingers made quick work of removing her shirt from her back, carefully removing the fabric from where it was stuck in the bloody wounds. The pain was like adzed but she did`t show any discomfort, just cleansed her jaw and gritted her teeth. Even when he clean the wounds and started drawing a healing rune on her, and the skin started to knit together again, did she not show pain ``always the troth girl ehh gearman`` ``if I am not who is gonna be twin`` she ask ``true, true dragoste`` he grinned, Bella smiled at him. Jace he was the reason that she had not gone crazy yet, he was her rock sanctuary. Bella yawned loudly and Jace chuckled. She quickly chance out of her fighting cloth and into her night outfit, witch was just a tank top and a par of Jace`s old boxers, Jace crawled into bed after her in just underwear and curled protectively around her, `` sleep tight dragoste`` he mumble in her ear she smiled at her twin, her guardian angel, he was always gonna be her that he had promised her, she felt safe here in his arms and smiled_ _`` goodnight angelus`` she wisped, he hummed and pull her closer. And the tow children, not knowing how wrong they were._

_End of flash back_

A smile thug at the side of her lips at the memory of her younger self, but then it turned into a paint expression at the nest memory .

_Flash back_

_7 year old Bella is running with Jace towards the main house, to tell farther that there is a car on the way to the house._ _After hearing this Michael Wayland closes his book quickly, and leads them to the big closet in the hall, and tell them to stay put until he calls, so Bella and Jace sits there and watch as to men come into the House, they watch as the men cuts the throat of there father, and still they sit there. First after the blood had dried on there boots, did they go out to check if he was really dead after that, they went to the stables and got a horse and rode to town to get help._ _They was ship off to the Lightwoods in New York to live. They was never the same and never showed emotions to anybody beside each other ever again. When they tide the blood bond of patabitia no shadowhunter, downwolder or demon stood a chance agents them._

_End of flash back_

Bella sight sadly at the memory of her patabatia, her brother, soul twin, lover, her guardian angel. She smiled at the memories of their time with time with the Lightwoods, playing pranks on their adopted brother and sister Alec and Isabell. She then heard the sound of Eddie`s car come down the rode and jumped into her rum throw the window, from her sitting space on the roof.

**Translations** **Gearman - **twin in Romanian (from google )

**Dragoste - **love in Romanian

**Angelos - **angel in latin

**A/N: what do you think love it hate it, R&R give me some feedback**


	3. Chapter 2 birthday, presentations

**Chapter 2 birthday, presentations** **A/N: (don´t like don´t read simple) it´s just a short chapter, I have a bit writers block. And it´s my B-day this week (Wednesday) soo I am a little stress out.** **Thanks to all the people that favored and follows this story.. Spacial thanks to " WrenRenRem" for reviewing** **You guys should do it to I would really like to read them.. enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, belongs to SM and CC all songs belong to there artist**

**Chapter song(s)or just songs I like:better then yourself (criminal mind pt 2) - by Lucas graham (on youtube, check it out, his is Danish:) )**

**Chapter two "birthday, presentations.**

**B pov.**

The drive to the Cullen's house was quiet to say the least, Edward had asked me what was wrong when he picket me up, bu I had said not to worry about it and turned to look out the window for the rest of the drive. I blinked when we parked in the garage, he turned off the car and we went into the house. Alice bounced up to us and started squealing happy birthday in her high evil(for tired ears) pixie voice, I smiled at her but on the inside I was growling in annoyance, yes I know not a particular bella move, but in real life when I am not pretending to be Bella swan I was, for lack of a better word.. A first class, ice cold, bitch. Much like Rosalie actually, but I knew how to be one with class and didn't just be one to people I was jealous of, I was a bitch to everybody.. Well maybe not Jace but he was just as arrogant as me, so really there were no point, we where both broken.. Alice was nice and all, but I hated when she would drag me shopping or god forbid, try to make my decisions for me, they were my own to make. I gently pushed Alice out of my way, and walk into Carlisle and Esme´s waiting arms and sight in happiness, growing op like I did I never knew my mother, she died giving birth to me, so I did´t quite understand the loved Esme and Carlisle gave me, but it was nice none the least. With his wise calm soul, and love for old books Carlisle reminded me of Hudge my tutor, were as Esme reminds me of the more motherly side of Maryse. Then all the air in body was blown out of me, when Emmet(my brother bear) picked me up in a tight hug, swinging me around. I think that Emmet was the one in the family that I truly loved, as much as I could love someone. He reminded me of Alec my adopted brother, when it came to brotherly affection, his energy however was more like Magnus, but you know, lees gay and Sparkling. "Happy Birthday Belly bean" Emmet boomed and sat me on my feet being careful to support me as I faked being off balance, its just easy to act weak, but is annoying the hell out of me to be treated like a fucking porcelain doll just wasn't in my nature to be taking care of. It was alien to me, uncomfortable for me really. "Thanks em I breath when I could get air in again. "Ehh no problem little sis" he grinned. "Human" came it cold from Rosalie, the self proclaimed queen of bitches. Ohh HELL NO, back of bitch that tittle is MINE!, normal Bella would probably just smile at her and ignore it, but god dammit after my break down earlier, hells bells was out to play,

**(-bad/hells bells thoughts/conversations (bold, underline)**

"Good" Bella´s thoughts/conversations.: (underline)

**_-Both good and bad (underline, bold, italics )_**

**HELL yeas did you miss me bitch?**

Well hallo to you to.

I looked rose/ice bitch vamp striate in the eye, and lifted my chine in a upwards node, while I lifted a challenging bitch brow. "Corps" I smirked, she blinked.

**Really ?**

What? '

**Corps?.. That the best you could come up with..**

Hey, don´t be mean.. I am a little out of training ?

**A little?… hmpf try a lot…. My God if Jace could see you now …**

Argh shot up your count!..

**Ahhh thats better, thats the bitch I know and love *smirks***

What ever bitch *rolls eyes at self* mumbles "your"crazy"

**I am not!, my therapist calls me spacial …**

Dear Gud!…

"Bella!" Esme exclaimed "what!" i snap, "it IS my birthday and i am kinda tired, that the ice bitch can get away with talking to me and being a bitch like that, and you just expect me to take it and smile, fuck no! God damm I sigh and collapse in the only arm char. laing sideways left leg over one of the arms back resting on the other, and my right leg over the left.

**Ahh….the picture of relaxed bitchiness. All we need is the old stripper heals, you know the black leather ones that went to the thighs with silver buckles ohhh….*wistful sigh, and dreamy eyes ***

Yeeeaaaar because, Bella Swan would so where stuff like that mmmhh…. Sparking of weird

**We weren't**

Well we are now…. Don´t you think we use bitch a little to much, just saying?

**Naaaahh….but at least you did´t call Blondie a count out loud, what would mother vamp not say… and people say you don´t know when to shut up…**

"Daaammmmn belly bean, I did´t know my sister had a back bone." "Ooohhhh em, you have seen nothing yet" I grinned. **Here, here. The wagon of back bone isn't even out of the stables …**

The wagon of back bone? You cant just come up with new words out of the blue like that, you have to think them through first and then run them through me.

**Says who..?**

I do

**And who made YOU the boss. I for sure can´t remember a meeting …**

I made me the boss it´s my head after all now shhh

**You do know we are the same person right …? *looks really worried at self*.**

Yes, yes *Waves demiscible * ..now shh

"Bella, that is not a appropriate way for a lady to act," virgin Eddy said "well then it´s good that I am not a lady then right eddy. I threw a smirk his way, and watch his face tightening at my new found nick name. I saw Emmet shaking trying to hold his laughter back, behind Eddy´s back. Pixie sticks just stood there gaping at me. A chuckle broke throw from Emmet, and Rosalie just raised an eyebrow at me. Soddenly I was hit with a Wave of amusement and looked towards the kitchen where Jasper stood and smiled at me laughing silently shaking his head at me and mouth "bad ass" at me "you know it" I mouth back. He smiled and held out his arms, I grinned at him and ran towards him in a weary on Bella like grace and speed, and jump onto his back, wrapping my legs around his torso and baring my face in his hair. I had always liked Jasper, the calming sense of warrior that was around him, was homey and familiar to me. Ohh and we most not forget the fact that, he looks almost exactly like Jace, I mean how many blond hair, gold eye, scared, soldiers, is there? "Hey there darling how are things?" he said, in his thick southern accent. " Ohh there mighty fine Texas " I giggle/mumbled into his hair, yes I am a hair person back off , besides Eddy´s hair is always full of hair gue. Natural sex hair my ass, it´s imposable even, Magnus Can´t pull that one off, and he uses magic. He chuckled. Reaching backwards he stroked my back affectioned. I hummed into his hair blowing warm air into his scalp. "Come on belly bean, leave the jazz-man´s hair alone and cum and open you presents, I want to see your face when you see mine." Emmet said.

**Ahh well better get going or Emmet, will start to throw a childes fit, however that could be really funny to look at *giggles ***

But I don´t wanna leave emo vamp´s hair alone is just soo soft *looks dreamingly at the hair*. However the Emmet thing I would like to see, what you say shall we draw the suspense out and enjoy this hair a little longer, AND get a show hhhmmm.

**See THIS I why we get along, lets do it, mission get a Emmet fit rolling..**

Hmmm I don´t know I am quiet content right here I smiled from my position on Goldy soft locks´s back. Emmet´s eyes got big and his lower lip quivered.

Childish rant in ..

**5..**

4…

**3..**

2

_**One ..!**_

**A/N: ohhh existing "comming up(creepy TV guy voice) will Emmet rant, will rose pull that stick out of her ass, will eddy flip, will we ever get to see Jace( if you have some idea to how we will met jace come with it) find out nexst time on fanficton :)** **Xo xo wolfi**


	4. Chapter Jace takes the stage

**A/N: it's WEARY IMPORTANT that u guys read this, it's not a chapter BUT I ****_promise _****that I will try to make it fun to read. so with no further adieu an gelding the Lilly (who can gees where that quot is from mhh?) read my little menions, READ ;D **

me

**Jace (the ass hat )**

hallo everybody, *go's to my knees* i am sooooo sorry that i am too lazy, to get my ass out of the dark hole of called writers block, but i reall..

B**e hold ! HE has arrived. it is I Baron Hotschaft Von Hugenstein.**

JACE !

**whooat*uses puppy dog eyes ***

i was saying something, when you decided to waltz in here, and..

**whoo there horsey, I do NOT! waltz around I stroll sexily.. now U know as good as I that no body wants to lisen to U wine when they can lisen to moi **

but..

**no buts, woman **

WHAT! *growls*

**errr nothing, *back tracks quickly***

well *smirks evilly* if U absolutely have to interrupt me then U can do the begging, bowing and scraping(it sounds better in Danish )

**errhh *swallows * u know, Jace W do not beg **

DO IT!

**alright, alright Wolfi has this enormous case of writers block, and needs help, she tired to PM some of you guys(so u ****should**** have to endure a A/N chapter ) but didn't get a reply so... my awesomeness have to talk to you guys..**

JACE! be serious!

**I am serious, but you know it true, I am awesome. **

Jace pleas

**alright, alright. so here is were you guys come in. **

**you know when you read fanfiction story's and you just finish a chapter, and have to do somethings and can't read the next, or the author have not updated it.**

**you start to think about what will happen next, and start to kinda write some more in your head (come on we all do it:) - and yes I read fanfiction too, i love to read about my ****magnificent**** self, because y'all, manage to stoke my ego a bet every time you describe me(insert sexy smirk, and wink here ) and wolfi would like some of your idérs, no matter how mombo-jumbo they stick together like ****_"and then this happens_****_and this " _****or " ****_this happens and then i don't know this and some this" _****or even****_ "dog...cat...trampoline...car case...pop tarts " _****or worse you get the idea :).**

**and to make it even more exiting we have a carrot for y'all(**its a Danish expression, for a reword, I don't know if you have it were you live ) **every body that come with ideas, get a personal one-shot staring me (or Bell if you roll that way ) and your self, you decide how much- or little M rated it have to be;p . **

**so inspire os my little book bunnies:D - I have to go now, my shower calls;) (you welcome -insert sexy smirk ) bye now ;)**

*swoon*

alright hormones... so leave a review or PM me with ideas and your rating and theme (sexy, friendly odd, kinky and so on )... ohh before i forget I will be doing some editing in my earlier chapters :)

bye now

wolfi


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N: hey people, so I finally pulled my head out of my ass, and got working on another chapter. I know I sould have put it up Saturday, but I did't have time sorry. Not so much excitement in this chapter, sorry ****. I also did some editing in my other chapters, if you would like to re read, it's a bit smash together fanfiction deleted all my spaces so I had to undo some for it to make sense you have been warned. I have holyday coming up Thursday, and get a long weekend, so I will probably be working on the next chapter then. But I get my ideas pretty randomly, so I always carry a note book with me, but that also means that I normally have to write a chapter twice, once by hand, then on the computer. That is why it takes so long for me to update, sorry****. But I will start on longer chapters so that's a plus**** so with no further ado and gilding the lily enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot and a golden retriever named Louis, and a cat named Lassie **

_**Previously**_

_**on a bloody past (guess who it is ladies and gentlemen jep creepy tv-guy voice also known as .G.V he he he) we learn that, Bella is not human after all (shocker) and that she has a past with everybody's favorite blonde and that he is "dead" . and that Bella do not love eddy cakes, and that she is good friends with Jasper. Where we left off last time Emmet was having a fit in:**_

_**3…,2,…,1**_

_**Bpov**_

(a/n thanks to everybody for helping me out with ideas I don't have you pen names while writing this U know who U are :D.. on with the story )

"Emmet McCartney Cullen!" don't you dare throw a fit in MY living room !" Esme bellowed

**Hells Bells(bold & underline) **

Normal Bella(underline) __

_**Both together(bold & underline & italics/cursive)**_

"**Aww ,there goes our fun" *pouts* **

Mhh..

"bubububu… but moom" Emmet wines, NO buts Emmet ! Esme bellowed

Emmmet looks like someone just kicked his new poppy, drag it outside, and run it over with a monster truck, just to be sure.

Jasper snickers into my hair, his body shaking with suppressed laugher. If he was human I was sure, he would be rolling on the floor, in hysterics.

"**what a sight that would be, **_**THE**_** GOD OF WAR, rolling on the floor with laughter. Save me a ticket to the front row, if we film it, we would for sure get millions of views on fang-tube** "

"fang- tube" "really?, It sounds like a porn side…. Actually I think that, there really IS a side, called that…mmhh… might have to google that later, you know just to check".

**("riiiggghhht,*looks worried at self*,) there is some seriously sick freaks out there."**

"Ohh like you, you mean. I seam to recall, you like to be bitten, doing sex"

"**That's deferent"**

"oh how so?"

"**it just is… subject closed "**

"If you say so* rolls eyes*"

"**Shut up and pay attention!"**

….."is that understood Emmet!?"

"yes"..

"Yes WHAT"

"Yes ma'am " "good. Now its Bella's birthday, have fun, okay ?, Esme fumed.

**MAN, she can be scary, can't she?**

Jup (popping the p)

Now Bella let's open your presents, Esme said., turning to me with a smile, she held out her hand, in a kind, but commanding gesture

I sighed, but got up from my place, on Jaspers lap. He made a unhappy noise, and got up with me, throwing an arm around my waist, and baring his face in my hair, and hummed in contentment.

I smiled, it was such a Jace move, maybe there related?, Wayland … Whitlock ? mmhh who knows could be a possibility. (I'm sure jace would have liked him, buut then again, jace generally liked people he could get a god fight out off.)

But where Jaspers accent was a southern drawl, jace, Idres accent had more of a British lilt.

Even though it hurt to think of jace, it was also nice to have something to remind me of my best friend so I

did what I would have done if he _had _bin Jace, I lifted my free hand (the one that was not wrapped around his arm) and ran my fingers though his hair, scraping my nails over his scalp. And at the same time, throwing out a thin layer of my shield over him, dolling the emotions in the room. He whispered a quiet thank you into my hair, and nuzzled more into my hair, and neck. I Isqueezed his hand in reply, queue more nuzzle ling. Damn I was so going to get frizzy hair when he was done.

"This is from me" Pixie- bitch said, and handed me a convolute, I took it from her. It was heavy and made of expensive paper. Jasper peeked from behind my hair, wanting to see what was inside.

I slide a long thumb under the old fashion, seal and broke the blue wax, with a Cullen crest-symbol, and looked inside. Inside was to pieces of thick paper that turned out to be tow gift cards. One was to some sort of expensive cloth store (Alice style) worth 10,000$ (**A/N I don't know the clothing prices in the US, so I put a lot of money on the card. I like to buy cheap cloth, but my brother buys expensive cloth, and that's about 1000 danish crowns, which is about 176$ I just use Danish prices, just so you know. So that is a lot! Of money ) **I had to force a semi thankful smile on my face. The other one was something I might have enjoyed, if my past hadn't been a past full of war and battle scars, but it was.

It was a all paid trip to a spar in Seattle, with all you could ever want included, massages, manicures etc. etc. but because of my past it wouldn't do. I may be able to hide _some_ of my marks, and scars but not all.

"Thanks Alice", I say with fake enthusiasm, while I was thinking of a million reasons not to go.

Jasper snorted, and send me his, "you are lying "cocktail. I send back my own "shut the hell up " cocktail .

"yay" the pixie sequels, effectively busting my ear drums.

"This one is from me belly-bean" Em booms, he hands me a card first.

I look at the card its aversely homemade, made of zebra stripped cardboard, I flip the card over, and burst out laughing, on the other side was glued a smaller white piece of paper, with the words "HAPPY BIRTHDAY BELLY-BOO " WRITTEN IN NION COLORS. Underneath was a drawing of to stick figures, one was clearly Emmet, it was drawn with a lot of loops so it looked like a cross between the fantastic snowman and the michelin-man. The other one was drawn like a typical female stick-figure with a red dress and lots of yellow spaghetti hair.

That wasn't even the funniest part, where the stick-figures faces should have been, Emmet had cut out pictures of his and roses faces, and glued them on.

"**Shit ! now we know for sure he's crazy."**

"Crazy hell yes.. but still funny as shit."

"**When your right, your right**."

"could you write that down on a piece of paper and give it to me, so that I can show it to you next time you get pessiey ?"

"**just thank the bear-sucker would ya"**

"Thanks Em" I grind, "you haven't seen the present jet belly-been", he hands me a box wrapped in news paper. I ripped the paper of, and looked inside to find…

"**What. The. Fuck. … Bear-sucker, that shit en't right."**

"um thanks Em?" I look up to find him gone, Rosalie decided to speak up "it's a radio for that tank your driving " she turns to admire her reflection, in the window, Ice bitch.

"ohh ok, thanks ice-b…. I mean Rosalie" then I turn and shout "THANK YOU EM!" his booming laugh meets my ears from the garage.

"this is from os bella dear " Es- mom and daddy-C says, and hands me a small box. I ripped of the bown paper and find a small throughbox, inside is a pair of silver hub earrings, you know the kind where there is a red, or other color pendent in the center of the hub, but instead of that in these, it's a tiny Cullen-crest pendent. I run a finger over the small symbol, and smile up at them.

"Just a small symbol to show that your part of the family" Esme said. I just smiled, never been good with feelings, they kind of scare me.

I carefully lift one to put it in, but before can, Jasper takes them both from me, and puts them in for me. "Thanks" I say , he just mumbles into my hair. "This one is from me love, eddy- cock-sucker says, and hands me a rectangle box. He's glaring at Jasper, he is clearly not happy with jasper nuzzling me, Jasper just growls at him, and he jumps back in fear. (pussy) I just run my fingers through his hair, and send out calming webs, he quickly gets back to purring, like the world's biggest pussycat.

"**Did you just call **_**The**_** major a pussy?"**

Jup *popping the p *

"**Your are fucked"**

"He can't hear me"

"**Your fucked anyway "**

After Jasper was calm again I open eddy's gift to find jet another jewelry box, inside is a long grandma style, pearl necklace, and matching ear rings

"**Kill me now!" **

"Me to"

I look at eddy, but before I can say anything , he grins at me and says "your welcome love "

"The nerve of that boy"

"**Jup can I kill him now"**

"nahh… I like most of his family, I don't think Esme would like us killing him."

"aren't you going to wear it love ?" "umm maybe some other time eddy "

"**Yay what about, NEVER, when we get home that thing is going to mystically ether brake or disappear. Deal?" **

"here, here"

"do you have a gift for me to ?" I asked turning to look at Jasper. He lifted his head from my hair nodded, and despaired for a second, and came back with a big, brown bag, handed it to me, and berried his head in my hair again. I looked inside, there were three boxes inside, I picked up the biggest first, inside where a pair of black levies with ribbed holes, and a gray wife beater, cut short to expose my belly button, and some of my stomach, and on the front was a confederate flag. I grinned and moved on to the next box inside where, a pair of black cowboy boots. My grin just grew bigger, I opened up the last box and found a brand new black Stetson. I made a fan girl sound, and jumped Jasper raping my legs and arms around him.

"go cowgirl up darling " Jasper laughed.

I jumped off him and picked my new shit up and ran to the bathroom. Quickly changing, I looked in the floor length mirror.

"_**we look HOT! "**_

I kicked the door open, and strolled in like I owned the place, while humming "save a horse ride a cowboy" …

_Question time: who do YOU think Jasper should end up with? Leave your __suggestions__ in the review box _

_below if I can't decide I will make a pull_

**A/N:soo what'cha think? **

**Random Question: what ****countries are you guys from (you don't have to answer I'm just curious**

**below if I can't decide I will make a pull. Sorry this chapter isn't so exiting, I don't want to rush it , I hate that kind. I am already starting the next chapter, we are going to pick up the speed. Also did ya like the A/N chapter? I really did try to make it funny, but I don't know what you think leve a comment (god I sound like a youtuber arrhh) see ya next time - I love ya reviews -**

**links -Bella's cloths : - I can't find a shirt that marches the description-**

**how I see bella .dk/search?q=vikki%20christina%20barcelona&oe=utf-8&aq=t&rls= :da:official&client=firefox-a&um=1&ie=UTF-8&hl=da&tbm=isch&source=og&sa=N&tab=wi&ei=blKRUbuECsXptQbr54GgDA&biw=1024&bih=437&sei=cVKRUaHXA8PBtQawm4GoDA#imgrc=kPpGvLgZLwNAXM%3A%3BAV6IRGcZ0Hk_eM%3Bhttp%253A%252 F% .in%252Fwp-content%252Fuploads%252F2009%252F02%252 Fvickycristinabarcelona_ %3Bhttp%253A%252F% .in% %3B361%3B203**

bella's pants  .dk/search?um=1&newwindow=1&client=firefox-a&hs=4eL&rls= %3Ada%3Aofficial&hl=da&biw=1024&bih=437&tbm=isch&sa=1&q=ripped+jeans+black&oq=ripped+jeans+black&gs_l=img.3...25468.26402.0.26..0..0.0...0.0...1c.1. .dvX3ul7U6cI#imgrc=J-JWboQscLOEEM%3A%3Bn5AWa_3dSCw9CM%3Bhttp%253A%252 F% .com%252FGRFX%252FPhotos%252FPatch-and-ripped-skin ny-jeans_ %3Bhttp%253A%252F% .com% %253FAID%253D150%3B400%3B532

bellas's boots  .dk/search?um=1&newwindow=1&client=firefox-a&hs=K00&rls= %3Ada%3Aofficial&hl=da&biw=1024&bih=437&tbm=isch&sa=1&q=black+cowboy+boots&oq=black+cowboy+boots&gs_l=img.3..0i19l10.113369.113369.1.113..151.0j1.1.0... 0.0...1c.1. .HV93NUagTMY#imgrc=97s5drNkXwEjqM%3A%3BxX7VVvDtecSYAM%3Bhttp%253A%252 F% .com%252Fdwds%252Fimages% %3Bhttp%253A%252F% .com%252Fservlet%252Fthe-53671%252FBlack-Womens-Co wboy-Boots%252FDetail%3B1000%3B1000

bella's hat .dk/search?um=1&newwindow=1&client=firefox-a&rls= %3Ada%3Aofficial&hl=da&biw=1024&bih=437&tbm=isch&sa=1&q=black+strnson&oq=black+strnson&gs_l=img.3...4011.4011.0.4..0..0.0...0.0...1c.. .6Cgy_aGkDRA#imgrc=tDBcHrF2s7Hr6M%3A%3BV5KTfrREq9vacM%3Bhttp%253A%252 F% .com%252Fimages%252Fthumbs% %3Bhttp%253A%252F% .com%252Fproducts% %3B350%3B323


	6. sorry

I feel like such a dick right now, this is not a CH

I can't concentrate on A.B.P at the moment with another story I just adopted buzzing in my head .

So as you know seeing that you are reading my story my grammer SUCKES so if I write this story I'm goanna need a BETA.

So if you're interested here is some info

-Bella's goanna be a werewolf in this story (and bad ass)

. its goanna be bloody, sexy, violent and bazar

-its going to be Bella imprinting on jasper (because I love him J ) but knowing me Jace is probably goanna pop up

- its goanna contain mentions of sex with a lot of people (I'm maybe goanna make Bella a siren ) witch means also slash and femslash but not lemmon if I can make it without .

So if your interested review or pm me

So again I'm sorry for not updating


End file.
